Reppū
|tools=Sword }} Reppū (烈風, Reppū) is an overconfident, young woman who has a very high opinion of herself and her family. She was secluded from society while growing up therefore does not know true pain and has a fear of blood, qualities that make her unfit to be a shinobi. However she makes up for her inexperience by studying a lot of academy textbooks, listened carefully in class, and the continued advice she got from the experienced academy instructors. All of these combined efforts led to her passing the graduation with flying colours, and was immediately put in the same team as two other prodigies, the team became known as Team Toukan. History She is a young shinobi who was born into an extremely wealthy family. She spent most of her childhood confined in her living quarters having only her thought to keep her company, due to her parents fear of her getting herself injured. She once tried to escape her quarters when her parents were not home. Her servants immediately saw her and gave chase, Reppū sensed them approaching and ran for the gate. While running she tripped on a stone and injured herself. The servants caught her and checked if she was alright. Reppū had never seen her own blood before, this caused her to scream violently. Her servants immediately came to assist her and took her back to her quarters. When they entered the house they noticed the young flower was crying and immediately tried to calm he her. As the tears flowed down her cheeks one servant saw Suddenly the once blue sky was full of thunderclouds, it then began to rain. The servants thought this was just a coincidence. At age seven Reppū's parents decided to test the young girl's mental prowess after noticing that she had an incredibly low E.Q, and after taking the test their theory proved to be true, just as they had guessed Reppū was a certified genius boasting an I.Q of over two hundred. Due to both the growing pressure from the Mizukage and the educational board Reppū's parents where forced to place her in the Kiri Academy. She was an average student at the academy who got special treatment due to the academy staff's fear of her family, this lead to the majority of the other students resenting her. However despite this she did indeed make some good friends during her time there. She soon became friends with one of the shall we say more popular girls, as one thing led to another Reppū eventually found herself in the ranks of the most popular girls in the entire school, this was all credited to her friend's vast network of connections. This lead to her being further disliked by more of her fellow pupils, although she took it to heart at first fallen into an emotional mess however her new friends soon taught her that she shouldn't care what others think of her but focus on the positive things in life no matter how much the negativity surrounding her grows. Even going as far as to make a blood pact the group of friends promised each other that they would always have each others backs no matter what happens. Over time this earned her the miniscule of respect she so desperately wanted, no needed, now with her self-confidence lifted she began performing better in terms of both school work and socially, making even more friends than ever before, and eventually becoming one of the more liked girls in the entirety of the academy. After this the rest of her academy days were mainly uneventful and dull except the frequent exams that popped up every now and again, however this all changed on the day she graduated as she was finally placed within a genin team consisting of three members, including herself, and a jōnin ranked teacher. Once this team had officially passed the bell challenge, becoming part of the rookie nine, they were officially named Team Toukan, despite Reppū's continued objections. Personality Raised in a confined space, Reppū knew so little about the outside world, filling her head with all sorts of ideas of how it be outside the box she lived in, which was her room. Eventually escaping from this prison the girl would find the outside world quite strange but still so welcoming. This lead to her developing a great love for nature, even raising her own personal plant life from mere seedlings to the point at which they are fully grown and routinely tending to her garden every morning. Her dedication to this is absolutely unbelievable as she never forgets one day, never, and has been looking after the plants and their future generations for years now. Her exposure to the typical teenager has lead to her developing a rather rebellious attitude towards her schoolwork and her parents. This has lead to her being more frequently detained, not being allowed to go to her friends' residences due to the belief that they are having a negative effect on her. However it is actually quite the opposite really as her friends are actually the ones who taught her to be more confident in herself and not to pay to much attention on what others think but to instead focus on the more positive aspects of life. However despite many of the girl's pleas her will have none of it fixated on a singular thing; that it her friends fault why she is like this. Reppū upon graduation finally convinces her parents to let her friends come over, reestablishing their friendship from the ground up. Initially a quiet and self-reserved girl Reppū's personality went through a serious change once she got in with the popular crowd her personality took a turn for the better while others may say otherwise, particularly the educators as she began focusing more of her attention on her friends rather than her schoolwork. Despite these claims Reppū still passed the academy with the best written test scores. After their meeting Reppū becoming a loudmouthed young woman who exuded nothing but confidence when she walked. Voicing her opinions in public many of the school's learners know what she is doing most of the time. She also seems to have a great deal of pride within her for her family and friends, and seems to hold herself in high regard often using honorifics when referring to herself or others she holds dear. She is humble though about her other achievements such as her absolute mastery over kenjutsu, this is partly attributed to her earlier training at the academy. Thinking of the sword of a tool only to be used in order to protect one's friends, Reppū will lash out at anyone who misuses the sword for evil deeds. Though she doesn't openly show it Reppū houses some feelings for her fellow teammate Toukan, however due to his snobbish nature telling that to him is no easy thing. Especially with his highly flirtatious personality she finds it hard to tell if he actually means what he says or not, as she thinks that she will laugh at her feelings thinking that it is a joke. Although Reppū does leave behind clues that she likes the boy however due to them being very subtle Toukan can't really get what she's trying to do. Appearance Reppū has sea blue eyes and long purple hair tied in a ponytail, with her bangs extending as far as to her shoulder. The purple haired girl is considered to be a total hotty by most guys her age however this is only made public by Toukan's claim. Her beauty clearly outshines that of most of her peers, with her body being much more developed than theirs in terms of size along with her feminine body shape, with what many male shinobi call 'va-va-voom' Reppū most definitely has it. With her looks, plus her various connections, Reppū has become one of the most popular girls within the school. Using her vast amount of money Reppū purchases only the best hair and skin products, in order to look her best. Being a perfectionist, Reppū makes sure to care of her body's natural beauty even stopping in the heat of combat in order to fix her hair or clothes, even stopping the battle altogether to avoid staining her clothes. Her ususal attire consists of a short, blue and white dress, heavily resembling a seifuku (制服), along with his white socks, which have a line running across near the edge, and black sandals. When promoted to a Genin her attire stayed the virtually the same with the one and only difference is the increased sized of both her body and bosom, and the addition of a blue scarf tied around her neck. Despite her body experiencing the sudden growth spurt Reppū nonetheless remained quite agile, being able to fight off at least a dozen of her fellow comrades without letting up, during the frequent sparing matches within the academy relying on speed alone. Exercising on a daily basis Reppū has remained quite fit throughout the years, keeping her body in peak condition, the girl has quite the build and has enough strength to lift a boulder, for some time before becoming fatigued. Abilities Reppū's main skill lies in her ability to quickly read and analyse difficult equations in a short amount of time and come up with a solution almost instantaneously, this lead to her achieving the fifth highest marks in the entirety of the academy's history. Using her great mind Reppū is able to easily come up with combat strategies, even covering all possible methods of escape or attack. Her vast knowledge of the shinobi world is attributed to the fact of her isolation during her childhood, having nothing to do but read books. As a seasoned practitioner of kenjutsu Reppū is said to have great knowledge about the different types of blades, and upon sight can tell what sort of sword it is, whether the sword is in good condition and what are its' primary weakness. Her knowledge also extends to the actual wielder, being able to how competent they are with their sword through eye contact alone. Being an adept user in the way of the sword Reppū is to have great skill within this field, as are most Kirigakure shinobi, even within the academy the girl was said to have a natural talent for this field of jutsu. Although she does not use sword's actual blade, due to her fear of blood, she avoids using it at all as to not draw blood, but instead uses the hilt as her primary source of attack. Though not as lethal Reppū has the incredible power to defeat most of her enemies using just the blunt part of the sword. Kenjutsu Reppū is considered to be an adept kenjutsu having trained in its ways throughout her school life, and unlike most took its teachings to heart. Although she refuses to unsheath her sword Reppū is still recognised as one of the best kenjutsu practitioner of her time. Like many others Reppū follows a particular style of kenjutsu, with her's being widely known as Hōki-ryū (伯耆流), is a sword-fighting martial arts based around the art of Iadō, a sword drawing art, of which has branched off and spawned many derivatives through history. Through thorough research and practice Reppū has managed to master all forms of this sacred martial arts. The martial art forms consist of two sets; Omote and Chu-dan, the latter of which is the more difficult to learn out of the two. The first of which is a sword art which involves thrusting the blade on the left of the opponent in a seiza position, while holding the wielder's hand alongside the actual blade. The second being a sword similar to the first in both aspects, both thrusting the sword on the left side of the opponent in a seiza position, while holding their hand alongside the blade. By using these two sword styles Reppū is able to defeat most opponents in blow, by striking their sides at blinding speeds. The third of the first set of sword techniques being , following the same principles as the first two sword techniques but instead striking from the opposite side, being the right, she normally switches hands for this to avoid her opponent getting comfortable with her style. When attacked from the right Reppū will absorb the kinetic energy from the incoming attack and use that momentum to strike the down her foe, by utilising . Another defensive type Iadō is , which deflects the enemies attack, followed by an attack from the front and then the wielder proceeds to cut down the opponent. The final form being , a sword art involoving the cutting down of multiple opponents, all while in a standing position. But due to her disdain of blood Reppū usually does this with either her sword's hilt or sheath to knock her enemies down. Now for the advanced set, Reppū has trained for years in order to learn and perfect the Chū-dan, a sword-fighting martial art that fuses many of the intial set's teachings. The first of which is , a Iai form Nukitsuke to kesa and cut an opponent from the front, seiza posture. This makes it the fastest form and the most effective form to knock an opponent of balance. The second of this advanced set is the , a sword martial which involves striking aside the enemy's attacks and proceeding to cut down them down. This has come in handy for avoiding and dealing damage even in the most heated of battles. The third , Nikitsuke to kesa, she then proceeds to strike the enemy from the front in standing posture, the fourth, , is quite similar to this but instead attacks from the rear. When these two sword-fighting martial arts are used in quick succession Reppū can easily overwhelm even the most skilled sword practitioners, by launching one attack after the other. , the fifth, is one of the more difficult of these various sword styles, as Reppū must not only jump-up and block ukenagashi from tate-hiza posture, but she must also cut an down opponent, while in front standing and approaching position. Now for the remaining four branches of the sacred Iado fighting-style, Hōki-ryū. The fourth last, , this particular class consists of blocking ukenagashi from standing posture, and then proceeding to cut an opponent from the front. This gives her an advantage against those who use the fighting-style, this is done by blocking the diagonal overhead cut, the key step in connecting its' attacks, therefore completely nullifying the incoming attack. The third last, , this consists of striking aside the attack of an enemy and then proceeding to immediately cut down, from a tate-hiza position. The fourth being, , this is one of the more advanced sword technique, the move involves blocking ukenagashi, and then proceeding to strike a face of an opponent in the front and thrust. This is known to deal some very heavy damage even when utilised in a non-lethal manner. The final move is similar quite similar to , the only difference being the user attacks in a standing position. By utilising these branch techniques in correlation with each other and in different combinations Reppū is able to overwhelm most opponents, remaining unpredictable throughout the fight. Trivia *Reppū means 'gale'. *Reppū most favourite food includes ???, while his least favourite is ??? *Reppū's most favourite word is 'friendship'.